Bad Day at Black Rock
by DSCWin
Summary: Azazel is dead, Dean's year is ticking by. The Winchesters are trying to bring as many monsters they can before they loose him. When a storage unit their dad, John had kept secret is broken into, it's up to the Winchesters to figure out what was stolen and why. But they're not the only ones looking. A new threat is trailing the same object. Rate M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I had to move away from season 2. Sorry for the major loss of information. And I'm skipping a few episodes from season 3 too. Many just doing the ones I can write my character Christina in.**

 **Once again I do not own supernatural or its characters or concepts. They belong to the writers and I'm okay with that. Please comment and enjoy "Bad Day at Black Rock".**

 **I'm taking a big leap trying to add my own flare to the episode by still trying to be true to it. So if there's mistakes I'm sorry. I'm trying to only use the transcripts as a helpful tool to create this. Please enjoy and Comment!**

 **Bad Day at Black Rock**

 **Christina's POV**

Ever since our first encounter with the demon Ruby I never trusted her. I knew Sam was raving since she did save his butt from Pride, Lust and Sloth from our encounters with the seven deadly sins. But what I didn't want to trust her, and I could tell that I was starting to believe her, was that she said there was a way to save Dean, and since then Sam and Dean were fighting over what Ruby had said. We were just driving to head to South Dakota to regroup. I was wanting to get away from the excessive yelling from them. _If I wanted to hear yelling. I'd just stay at home._ I thought quietly began to rub at my temples trying to get rid of the headache that was forming.

"It's because she's a demon, Sam!" Dean yelled as I sat in the back seat waiting for my turn to speak about something. "When you see her you spray holy water, not sit and set up a chat date."

"I wasn't going to chat, Dean!" Sam yelled back his face a of a child that had gotten caught with something he wasn't. Alex had the same look when he would get into trouble. "She just said there was a way to save you."

I glanced up at the mirror and saw Dean's eyes looking back at me. I knew what he was going to ask me. "Yes I did know." I said leaning forward to talk to their faces instead of their back. "And i have to be honest I'm not sure I do believe her either. Not to win brownie points with Dean. But I also do want to hear if what she said was true. If we kill the demon who has your contract then you'll be safe."

"Let me guess," Dean grumbled trying to stay calm. "You're not saying this to win brownie points with Sam."

"You know just because you have less then seven months until you're going to be Cujo chow, doesn't mean you have to be a dick about it." I snapped slamming myself in the backseat. "Besides, Dean you are such a freakin' hypocrite. You tell both me and Sam that we can't sell our souls to save people and you do it twice." I thought back to our case with the hell hounds, killing people who's ten years were up, and the pact we all made with each other that we wouldn't put ourselves in the cross airs. But Dean once again wanted to prove to us that he was the oldest and he had to sell his soul to save Sam.

"Well, at least-" A cellphone began to ring in the car making all three of us look down at our phones. "Not me." Dean said looking over at Sam who shook his head then at me. I shook my head and all three of us glanced at the glove compartment. "It's dads then."

"You kept dad's phone?" Sam asked opening the compartment and saw the number. "Hello?" He answered looking over at Dean who looked back and forth from the road to Sam. "Yes this is Edgar Casey." I didn't know any of dad's aliases as I hardly knew him to begin with. Dean and I watched as Sam shook his head before saying, "No, no don't call the police. I'll handle this. Can you just lock it back up for me please?" He paused for a second looking for a piece of paper and a pen as he stammered, "You know I don't have my address book, would you please give me the address?" He quickly jotted down an address and ended the call.

"What was that all about?" I asked trying to read the address and state but the dark car interior made it difficult for me to decipher.

"Dad had a storage container just outside of Buffalo." Sam said sounding like it was common knowledge. "Someone just broke into it."

"Looks like we're going to Buffalo then." Dean said quickly turning off he black country road and headed for the interstate. "To be continued on our discussion." He added.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

 **Dean's POV**

We pulled up to the storage units and walked into the front desk. "We're looking for Unit 45." Sam said making the man behind the desk, a man who had one too many doughnuts nodded before grabbing a key and clipboard. "So you're the one who I spoke to on the phone?"

"Yesf." The man said his mouth dropping bits of doughnuts which made me cringe as it fell on top of the clipboard. The man, with the name Kevin, brushed off the crumbs on his shirt before swallowing hard forcing the large bit of doughnut down his throat. "Two guys took to that one specifically."

"Do you know what they took out?" I asked signing my name and handed the clipboard to Christina who quickly signed the sheet as well.

"No clue." Kevin said taking a large swig from his cup. "But I do know they used a pick lock. I have only one key for that place." We thanked Kevin who pointed us to the elevator shaft that was near the far end of the small building.

"Floor two." I said and Sam reached down and pressed the two button until it lit up. The doors slowly closed and the machines in the walls began to whirl as we felt ourselves being lifted up. "So we have a second. What do we do when we see that demon Ruby again?"

"Dean, not now." Sam groaned stumbling slightly as the machines were slowing down. "Back when we find out what was stolen in dad's unit."

"The answer I'm looking for is we gank the bitch." I said when the elevator stopped with a slight jolt. The doors slowly opened and we walked until we saw the 45 in black bold numbers looking as though someone was in the process of scrapping the numbers off. "Wounder why dad didn't tell us about his place." I said as Christina used the key to open the lock which popped open.

"Maybe he didn't want us to mess with his stuff." Christina said as I opened the door. "I mean that's what I would do if I want to keep secrets hidden."

"Dad never kept secrets." I growled flipping on the light switch that was right next to the door. I was amazed at all the boxes, weapons and strange symbols were spread out on large metal shelves.

"Looks like someone's been hurt." Sam said kneeling down and saw bloody footprints and blood spatter on the floor. I looked around and tilted my head to see something sticking out of some shelves. I moved until I saw the barrel of a shotgun sticking out the barrel still smoking slightly. "Booby trap?"

"Yeah, looks like these boxes have trip wires." I said looking at the shelf with several old and odd looking boxes.

"But not all of them." Christina said carefully moving a box that had a ruby red lid. She carefully lifted up the lid to look inside like child at Christmas.

"What could dad be hiding in here?" Sam asked walking over to the other shelves to look at it's contents. "Oh my god." He said pulling at something causing me and Christina to go his side. "My trophy from when I played soccer." I looked at the engraved lettering and let out a soft chuckle. "I didn't think dad was happy that I got this." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey it was the closest thing to being a real kid." I said walking over towards a shelf with something that made me let out a loud laugh. "My pump action shotgun I made in wood-shop when I was in the sixth grade!" The imperfections played with my fingers as I had chiseled a bit too much, but I was shaking at the memories when I had given it to dad as a father's day present. I fought back the tears that played in the corners of my eyes as I placed the shotgun I had made back on the work bench.

"Looks like dad had a lot of valuable stuff in here." Sam said placing his trophy back in where he had found it.

"I know," I said looking at all the cool weapons dad had from guns to knives. "Looks like dad had landmines as well."

"Looks like a box is missing." Christina stood at a shelf she was standing on the bottom shelf her fingers tracing the dust that surrounded a clean spot. "So whatever was in the box is what was taken."

"What could be in there?" I asked trying to find clues. But only found jars with dead things floating in liquid.

"Well, judging by what I saw in that box," Christina said pointing to the ruby lid box. "It wasn't supposed to be disturbed."

"Well, let's find the sons of bitches that took it and pray that it's nothing that would link us to murder." Sam and Christina both nodded and we left out of the storage unit closing the door tightly and locking it back up.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Sam's POV**

it was cramped in the main office as Dean, Christina and I gathered around the computer monitor. Kevin showed us the tape a few minutes before the theft took place. I scanned the area when I saw two men rushing towards dad's storage unit their faces covered. I watched as one of the people picked the lock and they both disappeared through the door. It was a few minutes later we saw a flash then the two men rushed out one of then gripping his shoulder as the other held a box in his hand.

"They stole a box?" Kevin asked as we continued to watch the monitors as it bounced from a different angle. This time outside we saw a car. But only half of the license plate. We couldn't see the first three but I did know it was Connecticut plates with the last three digits from the plates were 880. I quickly jotted down the numbers and was single filed outside the door only Christina was stopped for a moment to be asked something from Kevin. Who in turn was slapped across the face and she stormed out.

"What did he say to you?" I asked as we climbed into the Impala.

"He asked in my butt was Jelly."

"Cause Jam don't shake like that." Dean finished. I could feel the heat from Christina's glare from the backseat as she stared at the back of Dean's head. I was expecting to see smoke then fire but it only made Dean chuckle. "I was just finishing up the pick up line. Geeze. By the way I think a slap was totally unnecessary."

"Why? What would you have done?" Christina asked while I pulled out my computer and hacked into the police data base to look up the address of the vehicle.

"I would have shot him in the pants." Dean said then glanced over at me. "What you got Mr. Wizard?"

I shook my head ignoring the joke, for now. "Six hits." I said liking the odds. "But three of them belong to deceased people and are in police custody, one belongs to a woman in New York. So that leaves just two of them. And they're both reasonably close by."Dean nodded as I quickly wrote down the address of the two before deleting all trace that I was ever on the internet.

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

I'd had to say even in the mid spring heat I felt like I was melting. It also didn't help that I was wearing a jacket and we were running around the city to find a car. One of the two cars belonged to a sixty year old woman who had a major crush on Dean, which made it all more uncomfortable when we had to search her small one room house for a box she didn't have. She stayed and watched Dean's backside making it difficult for me and Christina to hold in our laughter until we walked out of the house and quickly back into the Impala.

"You breathe a word of this to Bobby I will have your heads." Dean growled at both of us and we kept our lips tightly shut, while I could see Christina typing something into her phone before placing it inside her jacket pocket.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

 **Christina's POV**

We found the other car that ended with 880 and had Connecticut plates that was parked next to a large apartment building. "Matching last three numbers." Dean said with a grin. He hoped that these were the men that broke into their dad's storage unit. I walked over towards the front of the car and peered inside. I saw blood on the seat and floor and nodded to myself that this was indeed the car in question. Dean lead the way into the building with me and Sam following close behind.

I knocked on the Super's door and waited for him to answer. "Can I help you three?" He asked wondering what the three of us were wanting.

"We're looking for a couple of friends." I said quickly with a smile. "One of them was shot." The man's eyes nodded and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. They're in Room 312. I patched up your friend. He seemed to be shot with a rifle. Didn't ask questions though."

"Thanks for your help." Sam said can't believing our luck as we walked up the three flights of stairs to room 312.

I had my lock picking tools out and quickly unlocked the door. Sam and Dean took the lead as I put my tools back into my back pocket before pulling out my pistol and tiptoed inside the apartment building closing the door behind me.

"Royal flush!" Came an excited scream from the front room as I caught up to my brothers as we continued to walk down the hallway and entered the kitchen. "That's the second time in eight hands! I can't lose!" There were footsteps walking around the wooden table as all three of us inched towards the kitchen trying our hardest to keep quiet and not step on any squeaky boards. "I don't care how much we get, I'm not giving this to that bitch."

"Hands up!" Dean yelled moving accordingly to the every plan we made in the past. The two men stood up both hands opened and up in the air. Sam took the one that was near the kitchen, while Dean was glaring at the man that was at the coffee table while I went straight for the box that was open and empty.

"Are you guys cops?!" The man Dean had pinned to the wall said his voice shaking. I could see the bandages that were covering his gunshot wound. I lifted my pistol up until it was level with the same area his wound must be in.

"Where's the item that was in that box?" I commanded my voice breaking slightly as I wasn't used to screaming that loud.

"It's empty?" Dean asked and I nodded my head. "Son of a bitch! Did you touch what was inside?" The man he pinned was nodding. His eyes fell to the corner of the coffee table followed by all three of us following. "Is that a rabbit's foot?" Dean asked.

"You're not cops!" The man Dean had covered and struggled with Dean's gun. When it comes to loud noises I was okay with them. Especially guns going off, because my brothers and I fire them all the time on hunts. But when I saw the bullet ricochet off Sam's gun then bounced and destroyed a lamp that I was standing next made me squeal in surprise, and drop my gun to the floor.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

It was a mess. I was pushed to the ground followed by a groan coming from Sam and I saw him being tripped and had fallen hard on his back. I struggled to get to my feet to see my sister wrestling with one of the guys who was trying to pull her gun out of her hands to use. A bullet discharged and lodging itself into the wall besides the other man's head. I climbed to my feet only to be knocked back down by being hit in the chin. Sam stood up and jumped for one of the men only to miss and land hard on the coffee table and kneeing me.

"Sorry, Dean!" He screamed trying to stand up only to be knocked back down by Christina falling on his back and then rolled off. The Rabbit's foot that was in one of dad's boxes was just inches from us and I saw Sam reach for it. One of the men was chocking Sam from behind but I could see the strain in his fingers as they finally curled around the foot.

After getting kicked in the face by Christina by accident I stood up and saw that Sam had used his head to knock the man off of him. The second on had picked up Christina and was about to throw her towards the wall when I heard a loud crack and his loud painful scream. _His back broke?_ I was helped up by Christina who was now frozen as the second one had my gun pointed at Sam's forehead.

"You're not taking that." He said before pulling the trigger. My gun was jammed. I blinked back my surprised as we watched as the man struggled to reload the gun but it was stuck. Christina took that opportunity and kicked the guy in the back of the legs sending him to the ground knocking him out cold. Then man who had broken his back struggled to stay up but I tossed a couch pillow and as it hit made him slip and fall knocking himself out.

"That was trippy." Sam said after a few minutes of us staring at both of the unconscious men that lay at our feet.

"Let's get out of here." I said and we left Sam brushing the foot with his thumb as we ran down the stairs and out the front door.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Sam's POV**

I didn't really believe in luck. Even with Dean rambling about how his gun never jams up. "Sam, he had the gun directly to your face." He was saying as we drove down to first fill up the car then drove down to get grab something to eat. "When was the last time my gun jammed up?"

"Dean, I don't think it was luck." I said and that's when he pulled out a small pile of scratch tickets and handed me one plus a coin. "This won't prove anything." I said as I began to scratch. As I had finished my eyes went wide as I had a winning ticket. I handed it to Dean who looked surprised too.

"Oh my god, Sam!" He exclaimed showing me what I had won. "You just won $1,200. If that's not lucky I'm not sure what is."

"Dean I'd hold up on the jumping for joy." Christina said as we climbed out of the car to head towards a Biggerson's Family Restaurant but instead we just hung around the impala while Dean counted the scratch tickets he made me do. "You remember that box that held that thing?" Dean nodded. "I thought it looked familiar when I saw it. But Bobby built that thing a couple of months before I went to Stanford."

Both me and Dean looked at each other. We had forgot Christina lived with Bobby for a few years before we became a family. "What's your point, Christy?" I asked as she pulled out her cellphone as it had started to ring.

"The point is, Sam." She said silencing the ring. "Bobby doesn't make curse boxes for kicks. There's a reason that rabbit foot was in there. But I honestly don't know myself. Maybe you should call him and have him explain what we should do."

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

"Sam," Bobby grumbled as I could almost see him rubbing his face. "Did it occur to you that somethings aren't meant to be touched. You didn't touch that rabbit foot?" I remained silent. "Balls." Bobby cursed. "This is not good." He said.

"I don't know Bobby," I said looking around and saw something glittered into my face. Christina was talking to someone, most likely Stan a ways away. I bent down to lift a pice of newspaper and found a gold Rolex in great condition and picked it up. I showed it to Dean who mouthed 'awesome' before I remembered I was talking to Bobby. "It doesn't seem like it's a bad thing. I mean, I getting a lot of luck."

"Of course you'd get luck." He was getting angry as his voice started to rise. "Seriously Sam. You touch that foot and you'll have enough luck to beat the devil. But once it's lost or taken your luck turns."

"Then I won't loose it." I said slipping the Rabbit's foot into my jacket pocket.

"Everyone looses it!" Bobby screamed and the line went dead.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

 **Christina's POV**

I ended my call to my boyfriend Stan as I saw Sam and Dean walking inside the Biggerson's.

" Biggerson's," an older man with white hair said with a smile as we walked up to their podium.

"Three to dine in." Dean said and I jumped when an alarm sounded and as confetti began to fall around us.

A large check was written for the 1 millionth customer for free food for a year at any Biggerson's. Four other waitresses surrounded us one of them holding a large camera. After being pushed so that I was in the middle of Sam and Dean a large flash and we now we're looking at the picture. Dean looked super happy that we had won free good while Sam looked like he was afraid to be happy. I felt silly seeing that I was in the middle of a blink.

"Let's make sure we go to a place with a Biggerson's." Dean said with a mouthful of ice-cream.

"So now do you believe that you're lucky?" I asked as I watched in disgust at Dean while I sipped at my nearly empty coffee mug.

"You said you didn't know anything about that foot." Sam said softly not wanting to alert anybody who'd believe that he was holding a very lucky charm.

"I don't." I said with a hiss. "Look, all I know is that if Bobby or dad had that certain item in a safety box, so to speak, then there has to be a reason he had it in the first place." A waitress with dark brown hair walked and stood at the edge of our table. She had the stench of familiarity and I began to rack my brain trying to figure out who she was.

"Can I refill your cup?" She asked Sam giving him a brilliant smile, making Dean smile as he licked his spoon clean. Sam nodded and the girl leaned in close filling up his mug very seductively. It was then that I noticed slight movement of her other hand and it started to throw red flags in my head but I couldn't bring myself to talk until after she left that I began to think harder of where I've seen that woman before.

"Dude," Dean said after she had left. "If there's ever a time to get lucky. Now's that time."

Sam let out a quick laugh and played with his mug. Soon his mug tilted towards him spilling hot coffee on over his lap making him stand up, which then caused a waiter who was coming back with someone's food to fall and break over the ground. "I'm so sorry." Sam said trying to help the waiter, but as he stood up he accidentally smacked some poor customer's face causing him to fall back in the booth and for Sam to rub the back of his head.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. The woman I saw was someone I had bumped into a few times in the past. "Sam, check your pocket." I said sliding out of the booth after Dean. Sam searched through his jacket pocket and looked up at me. "Oh shit!" I screamed and we all ran out of the restaurant just as I saw the girl in an old pick up truck peel out.

"Come on let's move." Dean said running towards his Impala. I took off after him with Sam right behind me. As we were half way towards the car I heard and felt Sam fall to the ground. The reason I felt it was because his hands were out and tripped me sending me directly to the asphalt beneath us.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Dean's POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw when I turned around when I reached my car and none of my siblings were there. Sam was on top of Christina's legs, while Christina was pushing herself off large road rash scrapes on her arms and on her chin. She did not look happy. I walked over towards them feeling a twinge of anger as I had now let a woman go who now had the foot.

"Dude, you suck." I said, first helping my sister then bent down to help Sam up off the ground. "What you trip on?"

"Air." Christina grumbled brushing off her shirt and checked to see if she was bleeding. Luckily she wasn't. I couldn't help but laugh a little as Sam now stood up and both if his knees of his pants were ripped and he was bleeding a little. "Did you see which way she went?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Sorry, Dean." Sam said as he slowly walked towards the impala his hands out just in case he fell again but stopped his head lowered. Christina and I walked around and both of us tried to hold in our laughter as Sam had a large white streak in his hair.

"So does that mean your luck turns bad?" I said trying my hardest not to laugh as Sam tried to rub out the bird droppings out of his hair with his handkerchief. I was happy to see it not spontaneously combust in his hands. I hoped his bad luck wasn't that bad.

"Apparently." Sam said his voice sounded like he wanted to cry as we arrived at the Impala.

"Okay, you had good luck when you first got the foot." Christina was talking mostly to herself, as she usually did when she was trying to figure out something. "And once that...I know I've seen her before, bitch took it you're luck turns bad." We slid into the impala me not being able to contain my laugh as Sam smacked his head on the door as he closed it. "Did Bobby say anything to you?"

"He said that it was in that box for a reason." Sam said pulling open the glove compartment and grabbing the pain meds that we kept there for a reason. Just like before with the start of his bad luck, they were empty.

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

"Bobby," I was surprised Christina was calm when she called Bobby when we stopped at a gas station to let Sam change his pants and to clean his knees. We just stood there next to the door of the men's room to make sure I could at least get to his side if he needed me. "You know about the Rabbit's foot. Please tell me." She was rubbing her eyes and jumped slightly when Sam walked out of the bathroom in new jeans looking very unhappy. His face was wet and his eyes were red and swollen.

"I hate those soap dispensers. He said with a growl as we walked back to the Impala. My face was hurting as we watched him slowly climbed into the front seat and carefully closed the he front door.

"Okay. Thanks a lot Bobby." She quickly hung up and placed her phone into her pocket. "The Rabbit's foot isn't like any normal rabbit."

"Then what is it? Was it from the legendary Jackalope?" I joked only to get glares from her as she slid inside the back seat.

"No." She said evenly handing Sam a few tissues to wipe off the bloody nose he was starting to get. "That is a normal rabbit. Killed by a voodoo woman three hundred years ago. But she had killed it in a cemetery at night, in the light of the full moon, on Friday the 13th."

"So what else about this foot do we have to worry about?" I asked and she didn't answer just look over at Sam who, knock on wood, was lucky the his bloody nose had stopped.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

 **Christina's POV**

We had stopped at a fast food place to have a quick bite to eat and we all were happy Sam didn't choke on his food. During dinner my brain was buzzing with where I had seen that waitress before but my thoughts were disrupted by Dean asking, "How did she know we even had the foot?"

"I don't know, but something about her stinks to high heaven." I said with a shake. "Urgh! This is going to drive me insane!" I said. _What was her name?_ I thought as i did remember being a person who would take items such as the foot and selling them to the highest bidder.

"Christy, not to interrupt you, but we're kind of a in a crisis." Dean's comment made me look up as I saw Sam tossing his food to his lap and covering his face.

"Did he just bite his tongue?" I asked and Sam nodded. "Okay. Those two bafoons from earlier said something about holding the foot for someone. Maybe we can ask them who they were working for."

"And risk getting killed?" Dean asked, pointing to Sam who seemed to have spilled his drink all over his jacket. "As you can see Sam's not exactly having a good day."

"Dean, I'm pretty sure the guy that had the foot before is having a bad day too. I'm sure we'll be okay." I mentioned and Dean sighed handing Sam some napkins so that he could dry himself up. Dean gave me a sigh before we all headed back to the Impala.

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

"Can I just stay in yhe car?" Sam asked afriad to walk the few flights of stairs to the apartment.

"And risk the car exploding?" I wasn't trying to scare my brother. It was just falling out of my mouth at record speed. "Or an ac unit could fall and kill you? Or some drunk could-"

"Okay. I get it. I'll come in with you two." Sam carefully exited the car slowly and we all quickly rushed inside.

The thing I hated most about being the only female amongst two brothers is the fact they always place me in the middle of them. Whether it be on a hunt, at the grocery store even at the gas station filling up the Impala. Now I was behind Dean while Sam was following me up three flights of stairs to the bafoons apartment. I patted Sam's back, as Dean knocked on the apartment, congratulating him that he survived the journey to the apartment.

"What do you want?" The second man from earlier looked pale and scared as he only had the nerve to poke his head out the door.

"We want to know who told you that storage unit had that Rabbit's foot?" Dean said pulling on his 'tell me or I'll beat it out of you' attitude.

"Bela." The name brought up more flags as I knew that name. I turned around to put the face with the name.

"Bela-? Is there a last name?" Dean asked and the man shook his head. "Will your partner know?"

"He's dead!" The man said making Dean and me look at Sam who's face seemed to pale even more.

"Did this Bela chick come and kill him when you didn't have the foot?" Dean asked. The man shook his head.

"He tripped and stabbed himself with a serving fork."

"Look I'm sorry for your loss and all," Dean said trying to fake his feelings towards the guy. "But will you tell me what the last name was of this Bela chick. And the we'll leave you alone where you can mourn your little heart out." I sighed. _I need to teach him sensitivity._

"Lugosi." The man said and slammed the door in our faces.

"Lugosi. Lugosi." I muttered as we walked down the stairs once again, Dean in the lead while Sam was behind, taking his time down the steps to avoid serious injury or death.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

 **Dean's POV**

I heard my ring singing in my pocket as we were about to exit the apartment building. I glanced at Bobby's name. "What you got for us Bobby?"

"It's a death token." He said matter of fact.

"You're saying that the Rabbit's foot kills people?" I asked as I stepped off the front porch followed by Christina who stopped and waited for Sam just in case he hurt himself.

"Says here that when the rabbits foot was taken by that voodoo woman, she placed a curse on it. The one who had the foot last will die within the week."

I was on a case when I was first starting out, by myself where I had to go on top of this scaffolding and the floor let out. I barely managed to grab hold of something so I wouldn't fall and break my neck twenty five feet below me. That's what I felt like when Bobby said Sam would be killed within that week. I was hating this Bela bitch more and more now. "Okay, so..."

"Please tell me your brother didn't loose that foot." Bobby said his growl was all to familiar.

"Look, it was taken by someone."

"Balls." Bobby swore underneath his breath. "Do you know who?"

"Some chick named Bela Luigi?"

"Lugosi." Christina said. I turned around to see Sam holding on to her shoulder while he was trying to get something off his shoe. By the light pink color I say it was gum.

"Lugosi." Bobby repeated. He was quiet for a minute before swearing again. "Bela Talbot. Balls."

"Is she a hunter?" I asked.

"Far from it." Bobby said I could hear him shuffling some papers around on his desk. "She's more into cursed items and your father was one of her least cooperative salesmen."

"Dad worked for her?"

"No, he wouldn't budge for her looks. She must have caught wind of that Rabbit foot and found a pretty nice buyer." Bobby swore again before adding softly. "I thought she was out of the country."

"Well, she's back and has the foot."

"Okay, I'll try and find out where her usual statewide haunts she likes to stay at and I'll get you the news."

"Sounds great. Thanks Bobby."

"Oh, and Dean." I stopped myself from ending the call. "Watch out for your brother. Ya idjit." The line went dead and I shook my head.

"Okay, so we're dealing with a Con woman named Bela Talbot." Christina's face lit up for a second before she smacked her forehead. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sam who looked pathetic. "What's wrong with you?" I asked as he hung his head low.

"I lost my shoe." He said. I glanced down at his feet and saw in fact he had lost his left shoe making me start to laugh. _Yep, you're having a horrible day._

 **End of Dean's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Sam's POV**

I felt silly being forced into a seat at our hotel room, the one Dean had to pay since I didn't want to risk my cards being denied. Christina was shaking her head as Dean as getting ready to leave to get the foot back from Bela.

"Dean, she's a thief and a con woman." Christina said tossing me a water bottle but it missed me and exploded over the floor. She rolled her eyes as she saw what happened and looked back at Dean. "I know I'm just the younger sister and I don't know what's going on in that huge head of yours." Dean stopped and looked at her. "You do. You both do." She added defending what she had said. "Anyways not the point."

"Christy, the point is Sam's life's in danger and we need to get that foot back. I'll make sure not to lose it I promise." He walked over to me and sighed heavily. "Okay, you are to sit in that chair. Don't walk, don't stand up. Don't even scratch your nose without Christy watching."

"Dean's he's an adult. I don't need to watch him 24 hours." Christina wasn't trying to get out of watching me. Just trying to have Dean not baby her, or me.

"Still. Don't want to take any chances." He walked over towards the door then back at me. "Do you want some cards. It might be a while?" He was asking her. But she shoved him out the door, I took that moment to scratch my nose as I started to feel an itch. She turned to look at me and sighed heavily.

"Remind me, if Dean doesn't shoot Bela. To shoot Bela."

"Did you know her?" I asked as she landed heavily on the bed.

"Yeah I did a few years ago. Only once or twice. But I knew she was a thief by the way she had the ability to swipe my engagement ring when Stan first proposed to me." She chuckled. "But I conned her into giving me back."

"How?"

"I gave her own bank account from Wales. She stole from her very own account. It was hysterical."

"How? Did she not remember-"

"Sam, she has like twenty bank accounts out there. I highly doubt she recognizes all of them."

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

 **Dean's POV**

I flew down the interstate. I had a three hour drive and I wasn't wanting to waste any of it. Three hours and my brother could be dead, and quiet possibly my sister too. "That bitch is going to get it!" I screamed as I turned sharply into town. I was grateful that I didn't have Sam. I might be pulled over and it's goodbye Rabbits foot.

I glanced at my phone and saw I didn't have any missed calls or texts from Christina. _Everything must be good then._ I thought climbing out of my car and towards the large nice apartment complex. I guess if you're a professional thief you can afford such a fancy place. The lobby of the building didn't have any security and I rushed towards the tenants' board and found a B. Talbot in the loft apartment. "Gotcha." I smirked before running up the stairs and towards the apartment.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

 **Christina's POV**

Sam sighed heavily in his chair and it made me jump. I had laid down to rest my eyes and relax but when he sighed. I freaked out that something was going to happen. I hated being on edge of everything and so did Sam. He shot me a look of annoyance as I lowered her head and stretched. "Sorry Sam." I said standing up to check to see if we had anymore waters in the mini fridge. We didn't. "I'm just on edge. I just have this feeling that-"

"See you're rashes have healed up." Sam said derailing my train of thought. I narrowed my eyes. He has seen a few of my injuries being healed up a few times but I still didn't have a way to explain how it was managed. "Am I just out of luck of knowing how you did that?"

"Sam, even if you had the foot I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to explain. And while we're on that note, I wouldn't have the rashes if you still had the foot so please don-" A rattling sound came from the AC unit in our room and smoke began to billow out of the machine. "You've got to be kidding me." I yelled. Sam rushed over towards the machine as if he could fix it. But before he could reach the unit, flames billowed out of the grate and Sam instantly grabbed the comforter off of one of the beds and began to smother the flames. I rushed over to grab the ice bucket to fill with water but before I could turn on the faucet Sam had smothered the flames.

"Looks like my luck's changing." He said I nodded, placed the bucket back on the counter and heard a gasp coming from behind me. Sam's arm was on fire. I didn't have time to grab the bucket again as I raced towards him grabbing the blanket from off the other bed. I tripped sending Sam into the curtains he was using to try and put out the flames but his towering frame wobbled a bit before he fell towards me. I couldn't move fast enough and he landed on top of me knocking my head on the ground. The last thing I saw before I passed out were two men standing outside our window. One had light brown hair that was balding in the front while the second one had dark thin hair and a gruff looking beard. The light brown hair was smiling at Sam. I let my head fall back and welcomed the darkness.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

 **Dean's POV**

Bela's door posed no threat to me as I skillfully unlocked her front door. I just hoped she wasn't standing behind it to in veiw of it. I had my gun drawn and ready to fire in case she and I had to have a shoot out.

The minute I stepped into the room I felt my nose start to tickle. _Bitch has a cat!_ I rolled my eyes. I needed to find that foot before I sneezed and ruined my chances to save my brother. And quite possibly my sister.

"One point five million." Bela's voice was different then when she was in the diner. The thick British accent was very noticeable then when she first talked. "Yes you'll have it first thing Wednesday. It's a pleasure of doing business with you." She was moving around the apartment and I could hear a door being closed and the muffled sounds of her feet clanking against the wooden floors.

I couldn't tell, if it was just luck or just a good day for me, as I walked down the hallway and looked around the corner. The foot was on the edge the metal chain barely within reaching distance of my fingers. I heard a soft hissing coming from the counter and I knew I had to grab it now. My fingers closed around the metal chain and instsntly I felt something that I could only explain as pure luck.

I looked around and I saw the alarm system that I guess barely malfunctioned as it nearly went off. I smiled. I needed to let the alarm go off. Catch Bela off gaurd. Make her think she still pocessed the foot. I strided over to the box and flipped open the cover plate. I pressed a few buttons and I saw the countdown to it going off begin. A stack of post-it notes sat on a table just underneath and I jotted down two words, **_Turn Around_** and took a step into the closet just as the alarm went off and Bela appeared looking relaxed and calm.

She pulled the note from the alarm box and did what it said. I was there my gun aimed at her cocked and had a finger resting on the trigger while another one rested on the safety. "I see you found me." She said trying to woo me over by flashing a brilliant smile. But I wasn't going to take the bait.

"I had a little help from a friend." I said. "You know I'm going to be taking the foot back and destory it."

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked I saw her hand move and a pea shooter pistol appeared in her hand.

"Because my brother touched it, and when you took it, his luck changed. Like bad changed. So I'm wanting it so I could try and save him."

"Or what?"

"He'll die." Her face softened. The look of surprise on her face.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Then yes you can have it." I blinked back surpirse. "For one point five million."

"Okay, just let me talk to my bank and we'll see what I can do." She smiled before I shrugged. "Or I can have the five finger discount." She raised an eyebrow and I lifted the foot by the chain. "You're not the only one with an interest in this." Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she pulled the trigger. The bullet ricocheted off the walls and destroyed a flower pot behind her. She looked back at me but I was already running out the door. "Thanks. I'll send you a check!" I screamed before I rushed out of another bullets way.

I made it to my car and peeled out of the parking lot. Luck was a spelndid thing as I pushed Baby up to her maximum speed with no one in my way or no cops to stop me.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Sam's POV**

I think when I knew something bad was going on, was when we walked into the Biggerson's, for lunch. I had a fleeting piece of doubt that all my luck was too good to be true and wondered what would have happened if I still had the foot. A) I would be with Dean traveling to another case with Christina in the back seat. B) probably going insane in making sure I still had the foot like I had become Bilbo or more accurately like Frodo Baggins and instead of a ring to turn you invisible I had a foot that made me lucky.

"You do realize that when our older brother comes you're not going to be happy." Christina's voice sounded very pissed off as I turned and saw her glaring at both of the men in our hotel room.

"Why would that matter?" A balding man said a gun inches away from my forehead. "We'd be long gone and I know how to cover my tracks."

"Well I would to if I lived in an RV with Jesus paraphernalia on it." The balding man looked shocked as Christina continued to glare at him. "Tell me, do you really follow that man or is it more of a hobby?"

"Do you want me to shut her up, Kubrick?" The dark haired man with a gruff looking beard.

"No need, Creedy." Kubrick said leaning in close towards me the gun now pressed against my forehead. "We're only here for this fellow."

Creedy, nodded but back handed Christina across the face she shook her head after Creedy walked up behind Kubrick and looked dangerously at me. "Are you sure this is right?" Creedy asked. I raised an eyebrow. _He's more worried about me getting shot in the head then him hitting my sister?_ "Are you sure this is who Gordon said was dangerous?"

"Gordon?" I asked in surprise I felt my head swimming as I was so upset. "Gordon sent you two to kill me?"

"He said you were responsible for opening up Hell's Gates, Son." Kubrick said standing straighter. "He wish he could be here now, but I had a lucky break when I saw your picture on a Biggerson's Family Restaurant web page."

"Look let me explain everything." I said I was grasping at straws. I didn't want to be killed, again. Let alone I was putting my sister in danger but she didn't have an ounce of hatred towards me for our current predicament. "I tried to stop those gates from opening. Gordon has it wrong. I'm not dangerous anymore."

"Oh, I love it when they beg, don't you Creedy?" Kubrick cocked his gun ready to fire when the hotel door opened.

"Sam, I thought I told you no parties." Dean said as he slowly walked into the room looking slightly uncomfortable with two men we didn't know, and both me and Christina tied up and looking like we went ten rounds with a mad old woman.

"You know us, Dean." Christina said smiling mischievous at the two men. "Couldn't resist."

"I think you should put that gun down," Dean slowly pulled out his pistol and Kubrick pointed his at me. "Or you'll be scraping your brother off the walls."

"Oh, I wasn't going to use this." Dean said smiling confidant, as he placed his pistol on a small table. He slowly picked up a pen and held it up and Kubrick looked annoyed at Dean's attempt to stop him with his job at killing me. "No, I feel pretty _lucky_ today. So I think you should just let my siblings go and leave us alone."

"You think this just a game to you?" Kubrick said pointing his gun at Dean.

"No, it's just my lucky day."

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

I was taken by surprise at what had happened as I tossed the pen in my hand towards this guy's gun. As if the pen was a magnet as it stuck inside the barrel of the gun. I was laughing my hands in the air. "Did you just see that?" I was excited. The other man charged at me. I simply took a step to the side and the guy knocked himself out completely. The one that held a gun to my brother's head managed to pull out the pen and before he could raise it an inch towards me, I grabbed the remote from the table and tossed it. The hit was perfectly in the middle of the sinus his eyes went wide before he fell out cold to the floor. Both of my siblings stared at me. Their faces stunned surprise. "I'm batman." I said deepening my voice.

Sam shook his head, not believing that I just said that. "Yeah, you're batman."

"That's right." I said taking a bow and picking up the guy's gun taking the bullet out before tossing it underneath the bed.

"Alright, batman. Come and untie us."

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

"You had the shot and you didn't kill her?!" Christina stomped behind me holding my jacket in her hands as I scratched furiously on the dozen scratch tickets I had picked up a few minutes before we arrived at a cemetery to destroy the rabbit's foot and keep Sam from kicking the bucket.

"Hey I'm not an animal." I said letting out a victory whoop. "But if she crosses my family again, I might."

"Not if I get her first." Christina said slamming my jacket into my chest and went to Sam's side to make sure he didn't trip over a headstone and killed himself.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

 **Christina's POV**

The smoke made my stomach growl as the Cayenne pepper we had used to help destroy the Rabbit foot to end Sam's Bad luck and Dean's good luck. I watched as Dean was hesitant as he dangled the foot above the smoldering embers. "I know I need to get rid of it," Dean said his voice upset. "But I just..."

"Dean, grow up and drop the foot." I groaned already shivering even with my jacket on. "Let's get this done before-"

"Give me the foot back you bastard." Bela's form walked up to us. Her eyes glaring coldly at Dean who looked surprised.

"How did you know where we were?" He asked.

"I have friends on the other side." She said calmly and he still looked confused. "I talked to the previous owners of the foot. That's how I knew your father had it in his storage unit, and I knew that you were here to destroy it because I heard it's creator saying it was for the best."

"But not for you." I said my eyes narrowing and she looked at me. "Why don't you put the gun down and we'll call it even."

"I have a better idea." She twisted the gun and pointed it at Sam. In a flash the gun roared to life and Sam dropped to his knees clutching his shoulder. Blood poured out of his wound and Dean looked like was about to rip her head off while I bent down to check. The bullet was still inside his arm, for there wasn't an exit wound.

"You bitch! You don't go shooting people like that!" Dean screamed I stood up careful in helping Sam up to his feet.

"Oh, come now, Dean." Bela cooed pointing the gun at him. "I couldn't shoot at you because you still have the foot in your hands." She gave me and Sam a sideways glance as I was already thinking of running to the Impala to grab the first aid kit to help Sam. "And don't be so upset. It was only a shoulder. I know how to aim."

"You do know that this foot is dangerous," I said my fingers were twitching, they wanted to ring her neck squeeze the life out of her. Memories of before flashing in my mind with the added bonus of my brother just being shot. "So why risk the change of touching it?"

"Oh, come on now. You're just as demented as this one here." Bela said her gun pointing threatening at Dean. "I have my ways around cursed items, that's how I managed to make my life comfortable."

"Unlike you, Bela," Dean said his face relaxing as he thought of a way out of this place. "We like our lives. Our lives are comfortable, and we don't have to shoot people to get it."

"Oh, you hunters are all alike." She said throwing her head back. "I mean, you claim to save innocent lives, but if you can't you're just as murderous as all the other humans out there." I was really getting annoyed she could see that and turned to focus on Dean. "Now give me the foot and I'll leave you and your family alone."

"Fine." I was appalled as Dean pulled the foot into his hand and glared up at Bela. "Think fast!" He tossed it in the air and out of instinct I saw Bela catch it. She was now cursed and she was upset with that. "Lucky catch, Doll." Dean smirked making Bela glare at him. Then he turned to look at me and back at Sam. "Go grab the First aid kit. We'll take care of this thing." I nodded happy to finally get away.

 **~B.D.A.B.R~**

I had grabbed the first aid kit when I saw a silver Porsche sitting just a few feet behind. Bela's car was right there. My body moved automatically as I walked and climbed into the back seat lowering myself in between the front and back seats. I didn't know why I was doing this, until I heard Bela walking inside and climb into the driver's seat and turned on her car. It was no Impala roar. the Porsche purred like a tamed kitten while the Impala was more of a panther ready to attack.

"Suckers," she murmured and I could hear something being placed next to her gear shift. She drove the car with me still in the back speeding down the hallway before honking on her horn. "See you later boys." She called softly. _She had just stolen from my brothers again._

I made sure my phone was on silent before I slowly sat up and placed my pistol on the back of her head. She froze slamming on her breaks trying to break free. She couldn't believe she was fooled like that. "You never change, do you Bela?" I asked my voice even.

"I can call the police." She said her hands still gripping her steering wheel. I looked down and saw all of my brother's scratch tickets and looked back at her. "You don't scare me."

"But you are scared for April." I said I didn't know what I was talking about. _Why April? Why would she be scared for April?_ "You been doing this for eight years, Bela. You going to tell the real reason you steal, con, threaten or assault? You want your remaining months comfortable so that you could once live in luxury, before you're time is up?"

Bela's face paled but slowly nodded. "How did you know about that?"

"I-I don't know." I said honestly before reaching and grabbing the scratch tickets only grabbing a few of them before tossing the rest. "But this should cover the hospital bills you're going to put my brother through, while the rest is for when you stole my ring."

"You're the one." She said nodding as she realized something. "I thought you looked familiar, by the way how did you get my account number I would love to know that."

"Maybe when we see each other in Hell first." I said sliding over towards the door my gun still pointing at her. "Until we meet again, Bela. And don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." I climbed out and booked it for a darkened ditch so in case Bela reached for her gun, I would be at least given a chance to survive. But her Porsche just drove off leaving me on the edge of the street.

"How the hell did I know she made a deal?" I asked myself shaking the feeling of guilt. "That's not normal. Is it?"

" _ **You are starting to use your powers**_ ** _._** " I recognized the voice of someone I thought was only made up. " _ **You can see into someone's soul and see the truth. But you must keep it a secret. Your brother's won't understand.**_ **"** I looked around and saw I was alone in a grove of trees.

"Are you the one that's been healing me?" I asked waiting for an answer. But it never came. I waited until the feeling of being completely alone enveloped me and I walked back towards the street as I could hear the growl from the Impala as it raced down the street. I began to wave my arms carefully staying on the edge of the street so that Dean wouldn't hit me.

The Impala screeched to a halt and Dean jumped out looking all manner of pissed off. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

"Hey I didn't know what I was doing I just jumped into Bela's car!" I screamed back and saw Sam in the front seat trying really hard not to laugh. "But here!" I handed Dean the few scratch cards and headed back towards the Impala. "You're welcome!" I screamed and climbed into the back. "Sam get back here so I can fix you up." I heard the passenger side door open and Sam slid into the back seat his wounded shoulder towards me. Dean climbed into the drivers seat and looked at me as I work to take out the bullet that Sam had still in his arm.

"Thanks." He said knowing it was only like twenty grand or so but it will at least keep fuel in Baby, keep all of us fed, and his last few months a bit more comfortable.

 **End of Christina's POV**


End file.
